


Maybe Yoga Doesn't Suck

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Stressed out Carm, Yoga instructor Laura, anon request, just a little fluff on request from a wonderful anon, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a wonderful anon prompt (also posted this on Tumblr) :</p><p>CARMILLA PROMPT: Laura is a yoga instructor and Laf makes carmilla takes a yoga class because of how broody and stressed she is. How they interact and fall for each other is up to you!</p><p>Thanks again anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Yoga Doesn't Suck

You can’t believe that it’s come to this. Fucking yoga. So Perry highly recommended it and said it was very relaxing, blah, blah, blah. You’ve been so stressed lately, work has been so busy it’s a joke. You think you’d be ok after, hm, 24 hours sleep? But Laf insisted that you go, because apparently you’ve been “extra broody lately”. So that’s why you’re currently stood in front of a god damn yoga studio, in leggings and baggy tshirt with a yoga mat under your arm.

“Here goes nothing.” You mutter to yourself as you firmly grip the door handle. You’re greeted with a far too friendly face for 11 am on a Sunday.

“HELLO!” Oh my god, please stop.

“Hi, I’m here for the beginner’s class.” You wince as the receptionist gives you the phoniest smile ever.

“Oh my goodness! That’s great! I’m Betty, the beginner’s class is down the stairs, first door on the right.” She hands you a pamphlet all about the studio. “Here you go and enjoy your class!”

“Yeah, thanks.” You try and smile back, but you’re pretty sure not smiling would’ve been politer. You head down the stairs, almost turning back and legging it past overly-smiley Betty. But you are a girl of your word and you promised Laf you’d stick out one class.

You go through the first door on your right and you’re met with an empty room. You sigh with relief, because you’d rather be the first one here so you can get settled in properly. You go to the back right corner of the room and stretch your arms up, dropping your yoga mat in the process. Luckily, you also remembered to bring a water bottle with you, which you never do usually. You unravel the mat and sit on it idly thinking of all the work you’ll have to do tomorrow, sighing heavily at the thought.

That’s when the door swings open and in walks a woman, eyes on her phone with headphones in. She’s humming something you can’t quite guess the tune of, but then again it’s probably top 40 shit, which you wouldn’t listen to given the choice. She seems to be in her own little world and damn is she adorable. And hot, she must do yoga all the time because her arms and legs are toned as hell. Maybe you should come to yoga more often…

She finally takes off her headphones and jumps a little when she spots you on the floor. You’re sat cross-legged and you do this little wave thing, to let her know that you’re harmless.

“Oh my goodness! Sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

“It’s ok, I like to keep my air of mystery.” She laughs and what a glorious laugh too.

“So, you here for the class?” She begins to unpack the sports bag she had slung over her shoulder when she waltzed in.

“Yep.”

“Awesome! First time? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” She bends over to put her phone in the docking station at the front on the small room and you can’t help but stare at her ass.

“Um. Yeah, sorry yeah, first time. Yoga newbie. Why are you a regular?”

“Try instructor.” She turned around, just quick enough to catch you staring. You kept your gaze on her and she held it for a moment or two. Until a group of women entered the room and she busied herself with setting up whatever else she needed for the class. How were you going to survive an hours yoga class when she the instructor?

  
“Hi class, I’m Laura Hollis. I know you’re all beginners so we’re gonna take things nice a slow today. Mostly breathing exercises and some easy poses to try and get you guys nice a relaxed for the week ahead. How does that sound?”

The room filled with positive remarks and nodding of heads, which Laura took as a good thing because she clapped her hands together and had a huge grin on her face, “Excellent! Let’s get started!”

Laura had you all lying down with your hands on your diaphragm, breathing deeply for 10 minutes. You swear, you could feel her eyes on you. She definitely was looking your way more than she was looking at the others. It was an interesting addition to your class. Yoga and an admirer.

You had started doing actual yoga poses about halfway through the class, downward dog (a classic apparently), wasn’t particularly challenging at first but after a couple of minutes, you were beginning to struggle. Laura had noticed, because she was by your side in a moment. She knelt down next to you and cautiously placed one of her hands on your back and the other on your stomach. Your stomach did somersaults in reaction and you would’ve blushed if you weren’t already red faced.

“You feel that?” She almost whispered and your stomach flipped again.

“Um, yeah.” You swallowed hard, not knowing whether you were talking about yoga or something entirely different.

“You need to breathe from your core, right…here.” She lowered her hand that was placed on your stomach. You let out a deep breath as she motioned you through your breathing. “See, isn’t that better?”

“Much.” Was all you could manage. Laura was making your senses go wild and her hands hadn’t moved away yet.

She stayed by your side and leaned a little closer to your ear, “We’re gonna go into a cobra, but I want to make sure you do it correctly, being your first time and all. So just wait until I tell you to change ok?”

“Mmhmm.” You were 100% sure she was doing this just to keep contact with you, but who are you to complain if she was giving you a little extra attention?

“Ok guys and down into a cobra please.” Laura’s phone was playing ocean sounds and it was honestly the most relaxing thing you’ve ever heard.

“Ok, wait. What’s your name sorry?”

“Oh, its Carmilla.”

“That’s a beautiful name. Ok Carm, so I can tell you’re super stressed about things. Why else would you come to yoga right?” She chuckled lightly at her own joke, which in turn made you laugh a little too. But you soon stopped when her hand travelled from the small of your back to right in-between your shoulder blades. “I can literally feel the stress you’re carrying in your shoulders. So what I want you to do is take a deep breath in and then go into the cobra, but exhale throughout the movement ok?”

You nodded.

“So breathe in.” Laura’s hand still securely on your stomach. “And breathe out, into a cobra.” Her hands guided you into the pose and you could almost feel the stress leave your body. Wow, this was working. Laura’s hand was traveling up your stomach now, her touch was having such an effect on you, and you took a sharp inhale. “Can you feel the muscles being stretched? It feels good right?”

“Yeah that’s not the only thing…” You mumbled, but just loud for Laura to hear. She stood up and you instantly missed the contact.

“Ok class, you’re doing great. So much so, we’re in the last 10 minutes! So bring yourselves round to the front of your mats. Cross your legs and keep your backs nice a straight for me.” Laura walked to the front of the class and started to make her way back to you again.

She bent down next to you a whispered “Straight back Carm.” As she ran a single finger lightly up your spine. Your whole body shivered so much, your shoulders shook a little. You swear you caught a glimpse of a smirk on Laura’s lips.

After a few more minutes of winding down and more breathing exercises, Laura announced that the class was finished.

“And thank you for being a great class.” A round of applause started and you managed 3 half-hearted claps. It was yoga, not a night at the theatre.

You took your time packing what little things you had with you. Keeping a very close eye on the actions of your instructor. All the other beginners had started to file out of the room, speaking of how newly relaxed they were feeling and “we must come again”. But you waited and silently approaching Laura as she unplugged her phone from the speakers.

“Can I help you Carmilla?” Laura said before she even turned around, colour you impressed.

“Yes, cutie. You see, I wanted to try yoga at home and I was wondering if you had any…tips for me?” You lowered you gaze and dropped your voice. She turned around and stared at you with her big brown eyes.

“Oh really? That’s great news. I’d need to see the space you have before I give you any advice.”

“Is that so?” You took a step closer to her, excited that she seemed to be playing along.

“I’m afraid so.” She nodded slowly.

“Hm. What are we gonna do?”

“Well, I think the only thing we can do is give you a list of different poses and you can get back to me whether they’re suitable!” Her seductive tone, gone. Her instructor voice, back.

“Cupcake, that sounds great. But wouldn’t it be easier if you came to my place instead? Tried out a few positions yourself?” You wink and she hits you on the arm.

“Carm! How far away do you live?”

“Not too far, couple of blocks.” You shrug.

“Ok, but I need coffee first. Are you buying?” Her grin was back and you couldn’t help but smile at her too.

“Anything for you m’lady.” You offer up your arm for her to link with and she laughs at the act you’re putting on for her.

“Come on weirdo.” Laura grabs her bag and you leave the studio together.

Yeah, maybe yoga isn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr: netflixandduvets   
> If you have a prompt you're interested in me writing (I don't know why you would, but it might happen), feel free to drop it in the comments or my ask box. Thanks for reading :D <3


End file.
